Fly On
by Andrea187
Summary: So, after watching 6x23 I decided to write this little thing...it's a one-shot for now...but if I see fit, I may write a few more chapters...not based, but with the song "Fly On" by Coldplay in mind.


**A/N: **Hey guys! so after watching that finale, I gotta say I absolutely loved it, I decided to make this little thing...it is a one-shot for now, if you guys review and like it, I may write a few more chapters, so ENJOY AND REVIW!

* * *

She just kept staring at the flames consuming Castle's car. She was stuck, right in front of the creak. Her body simply just couldn't react, because of the tsunami of emotions she was experiencing. She felt one single tear running down her cheek and many others blurring her vision. She could feel the heat of the fire on her skin, but not that she cared anyway. Her fiancé was down there, and it was almost as if she could feel his pain as if it were hers. It was surreal, something only happened in her nightmares. She saw almost in slow motion, when the firefighters arrived and worked to stop the fire, not that it was going to do anything because Castle was probably already dead. Then, she felt someone else's arms, pushing her behind a yellow tape she didn't even realized it was there. She just kept starring at the smoke coming from Castle's car, everything around her almost disappearing, as if nothing else mattered, which it didn't, not when her dreamed life had just ended in the worst way she could've ever imagined possible.

"Daddy!" It was only after Alexis' heart wrenching scream that Beckett was finally pulled from her trance. "Daddy!" She screamed again as Beckett practically ran towards her. They collided against each other, and held on trying their best to keep each other from collapsing. "No…please no…" the girl whimpered against Beckett's shoulder. The detective didn't say anything, just kept sobbing against Castle's daughter. She just couldn't find any words right now.

Neither of them realized that more people had arrived at the scene, including Castle's mother, who seemed to numb to even react about the situation, her father Jim, who had one hand around Martha's shoulder, Ryan, Esposito and Lanie. They all gather in front of the yellow tape, wanting to cross it and ask questions, but all of them too overwhelmed by the situation.

After what seemed like an eternity to Beckett, Chief Brady from the Hampton's police department approach them with a solemn expression on his face.

"Detective…"Brady started as he looked at the floor.

"Was Castle there?" Beckett heard Ryan ask. She couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"There uh…there is a body in the car…" Brady answered in a low voice.

"Oh…my god…" Martha said beside Beckett, who still wouldn't say anything.

"Ma'm we still need to confirm it with the Medical Examiner."

"I'm an ME, officer" Lanie said with a shaky voice. "Let me in, I can…"

"I…I don't think that's a good idea." Brady said somewhat insecure.

"Listen to me, this is Richard Castle we're talking about." Lanie snapped. "He, was gonna marry my best friend and he's my friend, so don't tell I can't get in, when I know I can help."

"Doctor, you're just too close to this, I don't think that would be…"

"Chief Brady…" Beckett finally spoke, her voice was raspy and barely above a whisper. "Let her in…let her examine…" Her voice broke. She couldn't bring herself to say the words body, or victim, or remains…it was all too fresh, she just couldn't. "Please…" She said, trying to compose herself. "Please Chief."

"Okay…" Brady conceded. "But the rest of you should go back to the house, I will update you once we have more information."

"Oh no, we're staying here." Alexis said through the tears. "I'm not gonna leave him."

"Alexis…" Martha started.

"No Grams! I need to be here…I need to know…" Then, she turned to Beckett. "Kate…I need…"

"I understand." Beckett whispered. " And I'm staying with you." Beckett said to the others resolutely. Martha just nodded and squeezed Beckett's shoulder.

"If that's the case, we're no leaving either." Ryan said, speaking for both him and Esposito.

"Fine, but you wait here until Dr…"

"Parish." Lanie said, already crossing the yellow tape

"Thank you…" Brady said. "Until Dr. Parish examines the remains."

Beckett followed Lanie with her eyes, until she disappeared behind Castle's car. A million thoughts were crossing her mind as she held on to Alexis as if she was a lifeline. To be honest, she didn't really know if finding out whether or not Castle was in that car would made her feel better. On one side, obviously she would be incredibly relieved that he didn't burn inside that hell, but on the other side she couldn't bare the anguish of not knowing where he could possibly be. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime to Beckett, Lanie finally approached. Her expression was unreadable, and she could feel Alexis' grape grow tighter.

"Lanie…" Beckett said with a shaky voice. The ME looked down. "Oh no…"

"I'm so sorry Kate…"

"Oh god…" Martha sobbed.

"Look we still need to confirm with DNA." Lanie said as if she was trying to convince Kate but also herself that it wasn't Castle in that car.

"The uh…the body you found…"Beckett stammered.

"Is male, tall, 40's." Lanie recited solemnly. She immediately saw the change on Beckett's eyes. Her once hazel green beautiful eyes, turned darker, as if something had died. Suddenly the spark that has accompanied her since Castle arrived was gone. "Kate…" Lanie touched her arm gently.

"I can't…I can't be here…" Beckett managed to say through the pain. Then, she turned around wanting to leave so bad…wanting to wake up from this nightmare. She knew this was not the time to breakdown, Alexis needed her, and she had promised Castle, but right now, she didn't feel like the all mighty Katherine Beckett, who lived fifteen years with the pain of her mother's murder. Right now, she feels like the one person, who hold her together, unbreakable was gone, and she didn't even had the chance to enjoy wonderful years with the love of her life. It all felt wrong. So she ran.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it and please review! I love to hear constructive criticism!


End file.
